


Pokemon Go Away

by MeltroStation88



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltroStation88/pseuds/MeltroStation88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two best friends go on an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning this story has the whole theme song of Pokémon. Not sure if it's plagiarism, but right now I'll give credit to the creators of Pokémon and Niantic for the wonderful app they created! 
> 
> Thank You!

Laura Hollis drags her best friend out of the house. Carmilla Karnstein was pulled down the steps, over the grass, and into Laura’s new car. Laura was chatting excitedly about her new app, and Carmilla nodded while pretending to listen. When Laura started frantically waving her arms around, that’s when Carmilla decided to pay attention.

“--It will be the most fun you’ve ever had!” Laura stood with the biggest smile on her face. Camilla scrunched her eyebrows together and frowned.

“What?”

“Pokemon Go!” Laura squealed excitedly.

“Oh no cupcake,” Carmilla started to walk back into the house. Laura pulled her back, and sighed heavily.

“Please Carm,” She bit her lip, then shyly put on her puppy dog face. Carmilla covered her eyes with her hands, and pulled away from Laura.

“No way, I don’t want to,” Camilla felt Laura let go of her hand, seconds later she was tackled to the ground.

“I will tickle you until you cry,” Laura’s voice was in a whispered threat. Carmilla’s eyes widened at the threat, she then squinted her eyes.

“You wouldn’t,” Carmilla’s voice lifted an octave. She knew Laura had the guts, but maybe she would be merciful.

“Don’t think I will?” Laura’s tone was playful, then all of a sudden she reached down to Carmillas hips. Laura bit her lip, and she ran her fingers down Carmilla’s thighs. Carmilla nervously squirmed under her.

“Don’t do it cup---” Laura ferociously tickled Carmilla’s sides. Carmilla started laughing, crying, and trying to push Laura off. She squirmed under Laura’s weight, but couldn’t push her off.

“NOOOO,” Carmilla’s laugh caused people walking on the street to stop. Laura Hollis was a fighter, and Carmilla couldn’t continue this torture.

“OKAY, FINE, FINE,” Carmilla felt her hands stop, she laid on the ground trying to catch her breath.

“I win, let’s go,” Laura smiled down at Carmilla. Carmilla rolled her eyes, and Laura got off of her.

“I’ll drive around to the different pokestops, your job is to watch my phone and collect all the items,” Laura smiled and gave Carmilla her Ash Ketchum hat.

“No way,” Carmilla shook her head, and Laura glared at her.

“Please Carm,” Laura pouted. Carmilla stood her ground, shaking her head.

“No way, not even for a million dollars,” Camilla crossed her arms.

“How about a kiss?” Laura’s cheeks were tinted pink. Her best friend since birth, just offered to kiss Carmilla Karnstein. This was really unexpected, she should have gotten some mint gum. Carmilla thought about it for a few seconds, before smirking at Laura.

“Well, if you insist,” Carmilla closed her eyes, waiting for her reward. Moments later, a tongue licked her face and into her nose.

“Oh gross Laura,” Carmilla opened her eyes to find a tiny yorkie mix licking her face. Carmilla frowned, and stepped away from them.

“I was just kidding Carm! Geez did you actually think I would kiss my Best Friend??” Laura was smiling, but the blush was glowing even redder. Carmilla shrugged, and walked past Laura to her car.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Carmilla sat in the passenger seat, and pulled on her seatbelt. Laura frowned also, thinking maybe she made a bad decision with the dog. She should have kissed her best friend. Laura shook her thoughts away, and got into the driver’s seat while pulling on her seatbelt.

“Team Rocket Blasting off again!” Laura made a small joke, and looked over to see Carmilla smirk away from her. She hadn’t messed up yet, she was thankful Carmilla still wanted to go with her.

Carmilla turned on the radio, while she played with Laura’s phone. Carmilla didn’t have Pokemon Go, but ever since her ball of sunshine downloaded it that’s all they had talked about. Laura would go out all day catching pokemon, and dragging Carmilla to ever pokestop in their town. Laura knew exactly which places to stop by, while Carmilla gathered items for her. Whenever a pokemon was shown nearby, they would drive around till they found it.

Carmilla would do anything for Laura. Her best friend was silly, gorgeous, and a stubborn ass. Ever since they were eight years old, Carmilla had the biggest crush on Laura. They were making pillow forts together, when Laura pretended to be Camilla’s girlfriend. They were playing House and they had three children, and twenty cats. They planned their life together at the age of eight. Sadly enough, they both grew older. They didn’t have classes together anymore, they became distinct, and started dating other people.

Currently, this was their last summer together. Laura was moving to Silas, and Carmilla couldn’t make up her mind on where to go. They had decided to spend every second left together, which was the best decision of their lives. Both Laura and Carmilla deeply cared for one another, and now they could finally admit their feelings for one another.

(Although this is Hollstein, and everything has to be more complicated than that).

Carmilla grew furious at Laura’s phone, each time a pokemon came up, it got away.

“Stupid Pidgey,” Carmilla growled. Laura giggled at Carmilla’s frustration.

“I wanna be the very best…” Laura started off softly, Carmilla quickly recognized what was happening.

“No no creampuff,” Carmilla tried to silence Laura’s advances. Laura grew bold, and smiled at Carmilla.

“Like no one ever was..” Laura hummed silently to herself while looking at the road. Carmilla crossed her arms, not giving into Laura’s show tune. “To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause…” Camilla quietly murmured a little “pokemon”. “I will travel across the land, searching far and wide,” Laura’s smile grew as Carmilla lowered her arms. “Each Pokemon to understand, the power that’s inside…” Laura bit her lip waiting for Carmilla to continue.

“POKEMON GOTTA CATCH ‘EM ALL!” Camilla threw a fist pump. “IT’S YOU AND ME!”

“I KNOW IT’S MY DESTINY!” Laura sang along with Carmilla. While Carmilla pulled out an imaginary microphone.

“POKEMON, OHHHHH, YOU’RE MY BEST FRIEND,” Carmilla smirks over at Laura. “IN A WORLD WE MUST DEFEND!!!”

“Pokemon! GOTTA CATCH ‘EM ALL,” Laura laughs unable to continue, Carmilla sings for her.

“A heart so true, our courage will pull us through!” Carmilla kicks up her leg in the tiny car.

“You teach me and I’ll teach you,” Laura smiles at her favorite part, and Carmilla finishes.

“Pokemon, gotta catch all!!” Carmilla screams the last note, and together they say.

“YEAH!” both of them go into fits of laughter. Laura has to pull over, so she doesn’t crash her new car. They both smile widely at each other, and Carmilla decides to be bold.

“I like you Laura,” both stop laughing, but Laura doesn’t lose her smile.

“Of course you like me, you wouldn’t be my friend if you didn’t!” Laura giggled slightly.

“No Laura, I mean like you like you,” Carmilla was really bad with her words.

“We aren’t five Carm, tell me what you really mean,” Laura’s smile faltered a little. Carmilla hated when that happened, so she pushed herself to be honest.

“I mean this…” Carmilla leaned over her seat and pulled Laura into a heated kiss. Carmilla’s hand rests on top of Laura’s, then she decides to pull away.

“What the fuck?” Laura wiped away her mouth, and Carmilla’s face paled. “Carmilla, I have a girlfriend, remember?” Laura looked absolutely disgusted. Carmilla was speechless, embarrassed, and really hurt.

“I didn’t know the giant was your girlfriend…” Carmilla whispered her words.

“Yeah, well she is, I can’t do this right now Camilla, I have a life, and a girlfriend, and I’m leaving for college,” Laura’s eyes teared up, and she started sobbing. Carmilla was still in shock, she kept calling herself stupid, she was hurt, and now Laura was crying.

“Laura, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Carmilla reached out to touch Laura, but she slapped her hand away.

  
“Don’t touch me dude,” Laura shook her head. “I’m sorry it’s just you never cared until now, I’ve loved you since I was eight years old,” Carmilla sat silent, soaking in the information. “I flirted with you, but you didn’t seem to get it, and then you started to date other girls, and I was forgotten about,” Laura started breathing harder.

“Laura calm down, please,” Carmilla looked at Laura with a broken heart. Everything Laura had said was true, Carmilla threw Laura to the side. After her father died, Camilla shut out everyone who mattered to her. She stopped talking to her mother, sister, and brother. When Laura came around to talk to her, Carmilla was too drunk to remember what happened.

“I loved you, and you laughed at me…” Laura was wiping her tears away. “Why now?” Laura couldn’t look at Carmilla anymore.

“I don’t know, I was awful to you Laura” Carmilla bit her lip. “But I’ve always loved you, and I always will. I may have done some horrible things, but I’ve never stopped loving you. I’m a coward, who didn’t give you the respect you needed Laura. I was wrong, and I’m sorry for ever hurting you,” Carmilla didn’t stop there. “I know it’s too late, but can we still be at least friends?” Carmilla looked up hopefully. Laura just shook her head.

“No Camilla, I can’t just be friends with you,” Laura sighed and reached over to hold Carmila's hand. “I’m sorry, but I want you in more ways than that,” Laura quickly got over the seat on sat on Carmilla’s lap. She tore off her shirt, and leaned down to kiss Carmilla.

They kissed hungrily at each other, Laura hand’s running through Carmilla’s hair. Carmilla running her hands down Laura’s legs. Both were heated making out with each other, and Carmilla decided to take another step.

She quickly pulled down Laura’s shorts, and kissed in between her breasts. She made a trail of kisses down Laura’s toned stomach. Before she could kiss down under, Laura stopped her.

“Wait, wait, hold on,” Laura was breathless, and Carmilla put up her hands in surrender. Laura climbed off of her, and sat in her drivers seat. Both of them were glowing red, and they couldn’t contain their laughter.

**“I’m never playing Pokemon Go with you ever again,” Laura smiled and Carmilla leaned over to kiss her again.**

**Author's Note:**

> Also I was too lazy to revise.


End file.
